


To Love Somebody

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, Smut, Swimming, dying, lol kinda idk, pools, well soon to be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is a lifeguard while John can't swim to save his life. They meet and it all takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok since i clearly cant write a summary but anyways my cousin dorian helped.

John’s day was not going as smoothly as he hoped. For starters a cake on the face (“Hey John wake up we’re going swimming! Hoo hoo!”) then he accidentally spilled milk all over his breakfast, which resulted into very soggy bacon pieces, after that he tripped over cake frosting. He guessed it was sort of his fault, he forgot to clean up the mess in his room. So now, his head was aching from bumping it on his desk -he’s surprised he doesn’t have a concussion. It’s hard to blame him for being in such a shitty mood.

He entered the Kroc Center with his nanna and Dad. They planned a big day containing swimming and working out. Well Dad wanted to work out both John and nanna declined his invitation. His dad shrugged patting him on the shoulder. John honestly is convinced Dad is trying to make him exercise ever since he turned sixteen, so far he hadn’t succeeded. All John did was lie around on his brand new coach in his room watching shitty movies he described as seriously awesome. 

After finally dressing down they headed to the pool. John felt nervous, he didn’t see the point in being there. He didn’t know how to swim, he was pretty sure his Dad and Nanna didn’t either. He dipped his feet into the water while his Nanna headed to the Jacuzzi. John watched around, the hot smell of chloride made his throbbing head even worse than it already was before. “You ain’t gonna take your glasses off?” John turned around facing the teenage life guard who asked him a question. 

“O-oh - um I’m not going to swim,” he responded he suddenly felt extremely embarrassed next to the tall blond guy. He examined him closer. He wore shades why the hell would he be wearing shades when he’s a life guard wouldn’t that be a bit complicated? John resisted the urge to roll his eyes, the dudes a dork, other than that he was quite built not that John was checking him out because he’s totally not a homosexual. 

“Why not? Isn’t that why you’re here?” the guy asked.

“Well I was more like dragged here, besides I don’t really know how to swim,” John replied shyly. 

The guy stared at him or at least John assumed since it was hard to tell, stupid shades. “I can teach you."

John's eyes widen as he began to blush bright red. Good thing he wasn't drinking anything because he would be choking, "W-what?"

"I mean I teach a class on how to swim," he responded. John was quite impressed, the guy kept his poker face on even on awkward situations for example the one they were having now. 

"That sounds pretty fun," John jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dad was there, oh God add this to the list of horrible things happening in John's life. "Right John?" he glanced at him.

He didn't want to disappoint Dad, but he didn't want to lie either, "Oh um, yeah sure."

"When are there classes?" Dad asked. 

"There's gonna be a class today at five ends at six," the guy explained. Oh great it's like the world thought let's mess up this nerds day because we got nothing better to do.

John's dad shook his shoulder slightly, "That's great. You can bet he's going to be there!"

"I am?" John didn't want to learn to swim. He imagined Dave teaching him how to swim holding him while he tried to float or whatever you have to do to be able to swim. That would be embarrassing. He blushed a bit at the thought. Oh God that was such a homosexual thought. Dad held onto his shoulder tighter, he guessed what he said sounded rude, "Right, I am!" Dad nodded before letting go of his shoulder and turning around. John bet Dad felt success. His son was finally going to do something productive in his life. "So what's your name?"

"Dave."

"I'm John," he introduced smiling. Dave did not smile back instead he just stared at him. John felt uncomfortable under his stare, well he wasn't sure if he was staring at him maybe he was staring at something else? God, John wondered how he managed to allow him to wear shades while being a life guard, it's ridiculous.

"Cool," is all Dave said before turning around. 

Wow that was rude, John thought.

“What did you say?” asked Dave.

 

John felt his cheeks flare up, realizing he had voiced his thought aloud. “I just said that out loud didn’t I?” he rhetorically questioned, covering his mouth with his hands.

 

John stared at Dave, waiting for a reaction. He didn’t get one. Dave’s face remained emotionless. It was making John uncomfortable. “Yeah, you did.”

 

John awkwardly got up from his sitting position, standing up. Dave was at least half a foot taller than John. He felt like an elf compared to Dave. “Oh jeez. I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” John stated looking a bit flustered.

 

Dave continued staring down at him, making him feel extremely self-conscious. John avoided making eye contact with the shades. He wasn’t going to admit it, but the shades made Dave much more intimidating, and kind of hot. Gosh, there he goes with his homosexual thoughts again.

 

After a few awkward moments, John couldn’t take it anymore. Without thinking, he poked Dave’s bare chest. He froze after he realized what he had done. Before John put his hand back to his side, he couldn’t help but notice how strong and firm Dave’s chest felt. This boy sure worked out, that much was obvious (No homo).

 

“Did you just poke my chest?”

 

“W-what no!” John denied. Jesus, he just wanted to curl up in a ball in front of everyone and die. Dave just stared at him, a hint of a

smirk dancing in his lips. John was left feeling a bit shocked, not knowing how to respond to Dave actually displaying any emotion other than his poker face.

 

Before John could confirm that Dave was in fact, showing emotion, Dave abruptly turned and walked away. John stared at his back, throwing a scowl his way.


	2. An uneventful lesson completed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after crying and sobbing i update this fix that my cousin and i thought of during the summer of 2013 while in a hot tub i barley finished it and its not even that good i wonder how many chapters this will be but whatever

Ten minutes before the lesson, John was ready. He sat down on a bench patiently waiting for the next order.

"You showed up," John jumped looking up. It was Dave.

John blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, my dad forced me to be here."

Dave bobbed his head up and down John guessed while looking at him, it was hard to tell.

"Right," said Dave quickly turning around.

It took John a few minutes to ask himself if Dave was checking him out or if he was giving him a once over. John panicked biting his lip. Dave was judging him wasn't he? He probably thought he was an annoying little dork. If only he could get a glimpse of Dave's stupid eyes he would know what he meant. John cursed at the shades, why must the stupid guy wear those dorky black shades?

Not much later John heard a whistle. Everyone got up heading to the exist, John followed everyone awkwardly. How he wished Rose his best friend was there, she would make it at least a bit less awkward. There were groups of teenagers, huddled in the corner laughing together. John would join if he wasn't shy.

He tried to convince himself that he didn't mind feeling alone, it was pretty hard he wasn't used to it. "Hi, I'm Vriska," he glanced at the teenage girl who was speaking to him. She was about his height, blonde volumized hair blue at the tips, her lips were a shade of blue just the same color as her hair and nails! John didn't want to jump into assumptions but this girl liked blue.

"Hi," John greeted rolling his 'i' longer than normally, "I'm John."

"You're a newbie," she didn't ask she stated it, before he could open his mouth to reply she said, "Saw you all alone and I thought I might as well talk to the loner."

Well she was clearly blunt, she put her hands on her waist, John didn't like her. Nothing from her (well maybe her body) really made him want to keep talking to her. However he did anyways because it was true he was lonely. He was the only one who tried to talk to him, well besides Dave but he guess he doesn't really count? "Don't call me a loner," he huffed out annoyed.

She only laughed loudly, it was enough to cause attention, "Chill John. Take a joke! C'mon this is as friendly as I can get," she said. She seemed to ignore his irritated face or maybe she was oblivious? "Who's the one teaching you?" In cue Dave and a cute short girl with pink goggles came out of the locker room, she seemed to be clinging onto Dave. John could not stop looking, it bothered him the way she stared at him, the way she laughed, he wanted to just make her stop. "Hey!" Vriska snapped her fingers in front of him, "Earth to four eyes!" she turned around looking at what he was staring at, "You like her?" she asked.

"Uh, no!" he said quickly in disgust. He would never like that girl! Besides she wore a tiara, a FREAKING TIARA. "No, no, no!" John repeated.

"It's okay," Vriska began, she smirked, "I won't tell her you have the hots for her! I mean she's pretty annoying and way too happy but whatever, John. If that's what you like then-"

"Ugh no!" John snapped in frustration, "My teacher is Dave!"

"The lame dude?" she glanced at him, "He's really weird and awfully good at swimming," she scrunched her nose at John. "But anyway that sucks! Dave teaches beginners so I guess you really are a newbie!" she laughed patting John's shoulder as a 'I'm (probably) older than you and smarter' gesture, like the kind adults give to kids.

"Don't do that," John grumbled aggravated.

"See yeah later, kid! Class is about to start!"

"It's John," he mumbled after she had ran towards the group now huddling the tiara freak. His blue eyes landed on Dave who rose his head into a 'Sup' gesture. He awkwardly made his way to Dave. Suddenly feeling bold to ask the million dollar question, "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Why not?" Dave asked, "Why are you wearing those big squared glasses?"

"Because I can't see," John responded rolling his eyes, "Ya'nno, only douchebags wear sunglasses inside so I'm just going to assume you're a douchebag."

"You don't know my life story, I could be a soft teddy bear donating to charity everyday. You see a cat up in the tree? No fucking problem call Dave he'll save that fucking kitty," Dave rambled small traces of a Texan accent were revealed through his words. John was surprised he didn't seem like he was from Texas. He wasn't pretty tan.

John couldn't help but laugh, "I was wrong."

"Damn straight you were," Dave agreed not changing expressions he remained emotionless. John wanted at least a smile!

"You're a lame dork."

"Lame dorks don't save cats from trees," he said. John wasn't sure if he was offended or not his voice was calm not changing. He enjoyed his voice he would call it soothing to listen to. Wow, no homo right? He doesn't even no the difference anymore.

"They do now!" John grinned.

Dave didn't respond back.

The lesson wasn't that interesting, when Dave tried to help John float on water and he touched him so many times John was a flaming potato by the end of the lesson or when a girl slipped and fell into the pool. Feferi had to save her. John couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He didn't know why... Maybe it was because that could have been a chance to see Dave without sunglasses if he were to rescue the girl from the 20 feet pool. It wouldn't have happened though, Dave was too far away, Feferi was too close.

After finishing the lesson and putting on his regular clothes he waited outside of the Kroc center.

"John?" He familiar voice asked as the car approached he squinted his eyes to see the person who had said his name. In the car was Rose his best friend.

"Hey Rose!" He smiled waving at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up my brother," she answered, John stood up from where he was sitting he came closer to Rose's car.

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, I do he just recently moved in. Speaking of him he is right there," John turned around curious to see who it was. He was face to face with Dave. He should have guessed, they looked really related. Both white hair, really weird. He should have put the pieces together.

"Oh, it's Dave!"

"So you two have met each other?" Rose asked not sounding at all surprised.

"Yeah! He is teaching me how to swim," John replied.

"The kid can't even float Rose. It's like throwing a rock into a pool," Dave told Rose.

"Yes, I assumed he would be like that," Rose replied amusement dripping through her words.

"Hey!" John exclaimed crossing his arms around his chest, "I'm right here you know!"

"We know," they both simultaneously said.

John huffed in annoyance, "Jerks," he mumbled, "Anyways are you guys like twins or-"

"Hell no," Dave interrupted.

"We are," Rose began glancing at Dave raising an eyebrow, "however Dave refuses to believe we are related."

John opened his mouth to respond however his Dad came honking his horn to hurry up, "I have to go! I'll talk to you on pesterchum, Rose! Later guys!"


End file.
